


Dominated & Desired

by crying_trash



Category: Baldur's Gate, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cause Jin is a cheeky bastard, D&D Universe, Don't @ Me, Enchanter Seokjin, Just Yoongi fucking the daylights out of Jin, M/M, Magic, Mouth Fucking, Necromancer Yoongi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seokjin is a pretty baby, Sex Duh, Slight s/d, Smut, Spells used during sex, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Wizards, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_trash/pseuds/crying_trash
Summary: With his prey now fully under the Dire Charm, the wizard opened his eyes, slowly starting to walk around vampire, analyzing him.He started moving his finger over the cold, plushy flesh, wondering if the redness of the blood he drank over the years seeped into it.-Yoongi was leaning against a tree, blood red clothes looking darker in the shade the moon's light formed, his head tilted, looking straight at Seokjin. Disapprovingly.-He was sent against a trunk before he could even register where they were, Yoongi's hands sneaking under the long gown. He saw him swallow heavily when he noticed his lack of underwear, the member now fully erect under his lover's stormy eyes. Taking the hem of his dress, the Necromancer pressed it against his lips.''Bite this and keep it up.''His breath stopped in his lungs as the Necromancer took his arms and put them behind the tree where a sticky, white web grew and encased his hands, while another was making him unable to move his legs. Yoongi took a step back, slowly savoring his prey with his eyes, lower body bare and tied up, smirking when he saw the Enchanter's cock throbbing when he lingered on it.





	Dominated & Desired

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when you play too much Baldur's Gate, love Edwin and [modded] Xan and you just read a book with a necromancer in it.
> 
> A quick explanation for the spells used, in order:
> 
> Dire Charm- as the names says it charms a 'person'  
> [The Tome of leadership and influence- a book that will give you +1 Charisma]  
> Abi Dalzim's Horrid Wilting- drains a being of all its liquids, killing it instantly  
> Hold Undead - controls the bodies of undead  
> Web- the name says it all  
> Haste- gives double movement  
> Strength- gives greater strength  
> Grease- guess.  
> Chill Touch- guess again.  
> Dimention Door- and guess the third time. [with this i cheated a lil since the spell lets you teleport just in places you can physicaly see]  
> \+ Mass Invisibility done by Yoongi when the smut starts ['cause there's no way he'd let someone see Seokjin like that]

Seokjin felt his magic entering the vampire. To his mind it looked like pink smoke, small tendrils of magical particles that glided around his body, like snakes ready for the master's orders. He closed his eyes, and inhaling deeply the crisp, cold air of the night, he imagined the creature's body and with slow motions of his hand he started guiding his magic.

His heartbeat started increasing in excitement and he knew that his pupils dilated in response. The pink mist intensified and almost vibrated feeling its master's eagerness, making the tip of his fingers prickle, licking at his skin, begging to be used.

Seokjin felt his lips stretch in a pleasing smile as his magic started to invade the being's body, taking his mind captive and enveloping it in a warm, tender embrace. He moved his hand lower, hovering centimeters away from the vampire's chest and the magic immediately followed, running from the skull to the rib cage, pained that its master's skin was so far away. He started doing circular motions, the pink mist stroking and wrapping itself around everything it touched inside; the useless heart seemed to beg for its restart, wanting to beat for its new ruler.

Wit one last movement he stopped, his mischievous side wanting to continue and send his magic even lower, but he was uninterested at the moment. His magic obeyed, lingering in the vampires body; in his mind's eyes the pink mist was swallowing every organ, every cell that formed the supernatural monster.

With his prey now fully under the Dire Charm, the wizard opened his eyes, slowly starting to walk around vampire, analyzing him. When he first appeared he didn't properly look at him, needing to work the spell before things could deteriorate but he was pleased with what he caught. The man was taller than him, with all black clothes that highlighted his unnatural, smooth, alabaster skin and buzz cut hair. He had a square jaw and high cheekbones, a slim, small mouth tinted red and sharp, amber eyes that were following his every move. But they weren't malicious, he wasn't a hunter watching his prey, he was a slave drinking in his master's appearance, ready to please, to obey- to intake any words those full lips uttered.

He finally stopped in front of the creature, ready to do what he was there for but out of nowhere a thought invaded his mind, awaking his curiosity. It was rare as an Enchanter to have a vampire under charm, since killing it quickly from a safe distance was his first instinct. He took a step forward, his eyes lowering to the being's mouth.

Seokjin suddenly heard a grunt, the hairs at his nape stood up, and with a raised eyebrow he looked behind him. Right, he wasn't alone.

Yoongi was leaning against a tree, blood red clothes looking darker in the shade the moon's light formed, his head tilted, looking straight at Seokjin. Disapprovingly.

Rolling his eyes he turned to look in front, this time an annoyed growl making his hand stop midway to the vampire's mouth. Oh well, he thought knowing that Yoongi's eyes were now blazing with barely contained anger as they were liking his spine threateningly, telling him exactly what was going to happen if that hand would continue its trajectory, he couldn't stop now.

The wizard ignored the other, just a bead of sweat proclaiming his anticipation for what Yoongi had in mind, before he put the pad of his finger on the bottom lip of the creature. He was so fascinated with that mouth that he almost forgot why he was here.

''The book.'' He started moving his finger over the cold, plushy flesh, wondering if the redness of the blood he drank over the years seeped into it. ''The Tome of leadership and influence. Where is it?'' He asked and the vampire opened his mouth, finally giving the full view of what he was interested in.

''Athkatla. The Bridge. In-'' Immediately declared the monster, euphorically trying to please Seokjin, to answer to all his master's wishes. The human put the finger fully on his lips, stopping him from giving all the information.

''Good boy, but I like a bit of a treasure hunt.'' He confided and storing the place in the back of his mind for later, he now could satisfy his curiosity. The wizard inserted a finger between the vampire's soft lips, and the creature understanding what his master wanted, eagerly opened his mouth, red, moist flesh and white, pearly teeth on display. Seokjin paused for a second, just to internally smile thinking about how much was Yoongi fuming behind him, before he put his forefinger on the of the canines, carefully not to nick himself on it. It was the first time he was so close to a vampire, he has always been a bit fascinated with them and how dangerously beautiful some of them were. Unfortunately he had to kill them before he could even say hi.

From the canine he moved to the tongue, amazed at how red it was and how cold and slippery it felt. He noticed how the vampire started salivating, a shiver taking over his body when he moved the pad up and down the muscular organ. Unable to stop himself he added his middle finger, a deep, content moan rose from the creature's throat when he started stroking inside, prodding his canines while his tongue chose the warmth of his skin. He almost felt light headed with how much satisfaction and excitement was flowing in his veins at having such a specimen at his feet, body and mind begging and absorbing his orders like it was what he was living for.

With a hum he added another finger, and spreading them all out on his now stuck out tongue, he thrusted them in and out, beeing able to feel both his canines. 

Unfortunately it was time to stop, he had all the information and his magic was pleading him to let it come home. Slowly taking his fingers out of the vampire's mouth he started to call for his magic, a hiss immediately resonating in the silent cemetery.

He started stepping back, sending a last look at the vampire as swirling ball of red, angry magic passed over his head, the Abi Dalzim's Horrid Wilting spell transforming the creature to dust, clothes pooling around the ground where he was before.

Seokjin didn't even had time to turn around because a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and Yoongi started to wipe his fingers with his cloak, the jerky motions telling him that he may have just filled and tipped over the glass full of patience and understanding he usually was caring around.

''It's gone, I am-'' But he swallowed his words when Yoongi pined him with sharp, squinted eyes. Their usually dark brown color seem to reflect his magic, red light flickering in and out of existence, making the Necromancer look like he could turn you to dust with a single glance.

''You ask me to come here and use Hold Undead for this?'' He snarled and as he started being dragged between the trees Yoongi was staying against before, his satisfaction from earlier diminished, his heart started to rapidly beat and with a knotted stomach he began asking himself what Yoongi wanted to do to him. He liked to mess with his stoic lover sometimes, to break that poker face and make him show that sweet, warm gummy smile, or huff, pretty nose wrinkling, but he loved more seeing those eyes ablaze with wild red magic and with him being a specialist in enchantments made the job pretty easy.

He was sent against a trunk before he could even register where they were, Yoongi's hands sneaking under the long grown. He saw him swallow heavily when he noticed his lack of underwear, the member now fully erect under his lover's stormy eyes. Taking the hem of his dress, the Necromancer pressed it against his lips.

''Bite this and keep it up.'' He nodded biting on the cloth, shivering as the other wizard's fingers started dancing across his hips. His fingers felt warm for just a second and he knew, before he could see the webs spreading on the ground, that the wizard just cast a spell. His breath stopped in his lungs as the Necromancer took his arms and put them behind the tree where a sticky, white web grew and encased his hands, while another was making him unable to move his legs. Yoongi took a step back, slowly savoring his prey with his eyes, lower body bare and tied up, smirking when he saw the Enchanter's cock throbbing when he lingered on it. His pretty baby liked being watched.

Yoongi's red, usually controled magic started oozing out of him, burning wisps wanting to wrap itself around the Enchanter, seeping inside his body, marking him, controling him so that he could never leave, never touch or even look at another. But with a deep breath he pushed his magic back in its place, calm and dormant until he need it. As much as his magic wanted to make his deepes desires reality he wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that.

Seokjin saw Yoongi came back to him and put a hand on his chest, keeping his back to the trunk as he lowered, leaving a trail of kisses and glistering marks on his stomach, before starting to suck the skin above his erection making his abdominal muscles spasm. A cry eased from his closed lips when that precious mouth left his skin and avoided where he needed him most. Yoongi just smirked as he looked up, moving his hands to the Enchanter's ass, kneading the soft flesh, and stared in those pleading chocolate pools. Seokjin fanned his lashes, chest heaving as he moved his pelvis forward, silently begging for his touch. In the end, as was the vampire previously, Yoongi was unable to not obey to his heart's ruler, and he guided the wizard's hips to his mouth, beginning to lap at the tip of his cock. He could hear a pleased sigh coming from above when he moved his lips and tongue down the shaft, sucking at the sensitive skin before tasting the bead of precome appearing on the fat, red head. Yoongi then took the full tip, opening his throat and slowly bobbing his head as the cock rubbed against the roof of his mouth. He let his tongue touch the underside, the heated flesh feeling amazing in his mouth and adding to the pooling need that grew in his lower abdomen. If felt wonderfully addicting as he moved faster, swallowing around Seokjin's heavy cock, saliva starting to slide down his bottom lip. But more than the feeling of it in his mouth he loved hearing and seeing what it did to the Enchanter: the choked moans and sighs stopped by the cloth in his mouth, chest pushed forward and head thrown back, the tense muscles of his thighs as he tries to keep himself from diving himself even further down his throat. He loved satisfying his partner. But he also wanted this to be a punishment, he knew that his lover enjoyed seeing him bothered but this time he felt that he crossed the line with the vampire. It was one thing flirting, he could tolerate it, but touching was out of the question. Those pretty fingers should touch only his skin.

With a pop he drew back his head, a whine making him smile when he also took the hands off his ass.

''My pretty baby was a bit naughty tonight.'' He commented as he took another part of the gown's hem and pushed it between Seokjin's lips since he other was too full of saliva and he was barely hanging on it. When the Enchanter had the cloth secured in his mouth he started shaking his head but Yoongi grabbed his jaw and kissed softly his cheek, his nose and the glistering corner of his eye. ''Yes, it was. I let you do what you wanted with him but those pretty fingers should only touch my mouth.'' He reached for his magic, red and enraged that the love of his life touched another, and cast a spell, his fingers immediately becoming oily. He moved his hand down Seokjin's body and slowly circled the puckered rim with his middle finger, his thumb slowly stroking the perineum. ''Ok?'' He asked and he had to suppress a chuckle when the wizard's head went from shaking from side to side to nodding.

He started inserting a finger but he immediately stopped when he felt no resistance even as he pushed it all inside. They didn't have sex for the past two days and when he looked up at Seokjin's face, he firstly saw his eyes, bright and beautiful with a spark of cheekiness that made him snort, then he the red ears and cheeks full with embarrassment and even if he wanted he couldn't stop himself from peppering them with kisses. Since it seems that the pretty baby enjoyed himself beforehand and that he was loose, he only moved his finger a few times before adding the second, and after some more minutes even a third. As he started moving them in and out of Seokjin's body, he noticed that the spell Web expired and now his hands and legs were free.

''Hands on my shoulders, don't move them from there.'' He commanded and the wizard did so, pushing his body down on his fingers with a needy, high- pitched sound that went down straight to Yoongi's unattended erection. ''I know you want more, but you have to wait. I want to use Haste so you must be prepared correctly.'' And at his words goosebumps rose on the other's skin, the bead of precome that proudly stood on the tip of his cock rapidly slipped down the shaft as it increased and he relaxed his body even further, his hole loose and pink, ready for everything Yoongi wanted to give him.

The Necromancer kissed his shoulder and taking away his hand he untied his pants, preferring these to the grown the wizards usually used, an obvious tent in their front. He sighed when his cock sprung free, careless for the cold air of the night as he wrapped his oily hand around it and gave it a few strokes. A whine made him look up and he saw as Seokjin was watching his moving hand with rapt attention, unconsciously parting his legs further. Yoongi put his other hand on his thigh, and his lover must have understood his intention as he lifted his leg and draped it around his hip, hole twitching and ready to be filled. The wizard put a hand under one of his ass cheeks, with the forearm securing the leg up, as he guided himself inside with the other. They both moaned at the first intrusion; hot, suffocating pressure encasing his member as he pushed himself fully in. He stayed like this for some seconds, kissing and lapping at the sweaty, warm skin of Seokjin's throat, before slowly gliding out and thrusting back in. Seeing as there was no resistance, he looked right in his favorite brown eyes, sparkling with emotions that made his heart do flips in his chest and he searched for what he needed now the most: love and trust. When he found them he kissed his forehead, mentally swearing that he couldn't take those plum lips instead, and with a nod he cast the Haste and Strength spells, both instantly taking over his body. He found himself easily able to take on Seokjin's weight, with movements that were double his usual speed, he grabbed him by his other thigh, legs now crossed at the small of his back.

Yoongi dragged himself out then snapped his hips forward, the flesh on flesh sound loud in the air, and Seokjin's eyes widened with a muffled yell while he licked his lips feeling hot, intense pleasure crawling down his spine. He put one hand on his hip, able to keep Seokjin up with only that, and moved the other to his chest, slowly rubbing his nipple. He then launched himself on the other, licking and sucking on it avidly, then, when it was red and pretty he used his magic, a simple Chilled Touch making his hand blue with cold and slowly circled it. Seokjin shivered and trashed around, body wanting to sink deeper on his cock but away from the chill of his hand. Not letting him go and snapping his pelvis against the soft of his ass cheeks, he moved to his other nipple, and Seokjin cried reading his intentions before he even let his cold hands play on his chest. He twisted the nub, a kneeing sound making him take pity on it and started lapping it, the flesh losing most of the cold.

He started thrusting in and out of his body at a speed than he normally couldn't, searching for that spot that knew he'd make the Enchanter delirious with pleasure. The wizard above him started to moan; guttural, raw sounds coming from his throat as he bared it, Yoongi's mouth immediately breathing heavily against it. He moved a bit away from the tree, leaving only Seokjin's shoulders against the trunk as put both his hands above his pelvis, and started pistoning his hips, the flesh around Seokjin's hole starting to redden from the heavy slaps it received. He felt the Enchanter's hand grip him hard as let out a wail, cloth leaving his mouth and pooling above his neglected, dripping member and he knew that he just hit the right spot. He took over the wizard's body, making it move against his, their lower bodies joining in the middle. He pumped in and out of him, watching elated as his baby bounced on his cock, his own bobbing with their movements. He wanted to prolong his punishment but Seokjin was openly weeping now, fat tears streaming down his red cheeks as his moans transformed in whimpers.

''Almost there, baby, almost there.'' He breathed, feeling his own pleasure almost reaching his tipping point.

''Please.'' He heard him sniffle, voice small as he gripped his shoulders, red, bitten mouth open in sounds he couldn't make. ''P-Please.'' Seokjin was making it really hard not to touch his cock, prettily begging like that, but Yoongi had a message to deliver and he wasn't going to make his life easier.

The Necromancer though, decided that it was time to give them both the sweet, needed release; he took one of Seokjin's legs and lifted it higher, pushing the thigh almost against his chest, and started thrusting faster, rubbing against the spot he knew he would his lover come. Seokjin's whole body shuddered at the change in position, a single choked sob announced that the Enchanter was coming, streaks of white liquid shooting over his gown. The pressure around him intensified, with just a few snaps of his hips he was also coming, releasing himself inside his lover, closing his eyes against the white light overtaking his vision and trembling in pure extasy. Pants could be heard in the silent night, sweat dripping down both their bodied as they slowly came back to the living world.

The body above him became lax and after easing himself from him, he took Seokjin in his arms, with a hand trying to detach his cloak and put it on the ground. He sat down, still out of breath, arranging back both their clothes, and hugged the sweaty, tired body to his chest. When he noticed Seokjin shivering he started rubbing his arms, peppering his wet cheeks with kisses and moving his hair out of his eyes. His heart was beating so fast for this man that he knew it would stop it so ever happened to be away from him. Seokjin looked up, eyes blinking owlishly at him and opened his mouth to say something but he coughed, his hand immediately going to massage the sore throat.

''Just wait a bit, as soon as I am able I will Dimension Door to our room at the inn. But i won't let you use any healing spells. For at least one day I want you to feel me.'' He said patting his butt and The Enchanter crinckled his nose and stuck out his tongue, the childish gesture making the Necromancer sigh in adoration. Seokjin then yawned and rubbed his cheek against his chest, Yoongi feeling his rare gummy smile overtake his face. He bend down and kissed those plush, red-bitten lips, savoring and licking them, silently asking for forgiveness for not worshiping them as usual during their love making. With a last swipe at those precious lips he rose, picking up Seokjin with the last fragments of the Strength spell and cast Dimension Door. It was time for his pretty baby's beauty sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it, it's my first time writing an extended smut scene. I was so damn embarassed when i started, omg it was awkward. 
> 
> Lots of kisses and hugs!


End file.
